Anthracite Hauler
by thomas-2102
Summary: Follow 2102 as he travels all across the Anthracite Region of the United States working for the Reading Railroad and hauling black diamonds.
1. Chapter 1

Anthracite Hauler

Chapter 1

Narrator: Lights shown all around him, he was surrounded by the sound of riveting, hammering, and pounding. He looked all around. He did not know where he was. He saw strange machines all about him, but did not know what they were. He also saw strange creatures working on the machines. He did not know what to make of all of this. Then one of the creatures came up to him and spoke.

Creature: Hello, 2102, welcome to life!

2102: Excuse me, what am I called?

Creature: You are 2102, one of the earliest of the new T-1 class steam locomotives of the Reading Railroad!

2102: I am a steam locomotive?

Creature: yes!

2102: And what are you?

Creature: I am a human, by the name of Jonathan Andrews.

2102: Are those machines all around steam engines too?

Jonathan: They sure are!

2102: Wow! They look amazing!

Jonathan: Yes, but not as amazing as you, and yout wait to meet my co-workers and get to work!

Jonathan: You Will, Just wait!

Narrator: And 2102 did get to work and have many adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Testing Narrator: The next day, 2102 was pulled out by a small steam engine with only four small wheels and had his cab in the center of his boiler. 2102 decided to ask what kind of engine he was. 2102: Excuse me, but what kind of engine are you? Other engine: My name is Zach, and I am an A5 0-4-0 Camelback switcher. 2102: You have a name!? Zach: Yes, they usually wait to give you a name until you decide which one you want. 2102: I see. Narrator: Just then Jonathan came up to him. Jonathan: 2102, you are going to be fired up and tested by being put on a heavy coal train to the town of Weatherly. Now I will not be you're driver because I am not a trained Engine driver, but you will have a trained driver and fireman for the trip. 2102: That sounds exciting. Zach: Yes, but watch out for those freight cars, they are pure evil. 2102: What do you mean evil? Zach: You will see what I mean. Narrator: Soon 2102's water tank and coal bunker were both filled up and his fire lit and he was starting to build up a head of steam. It felt good. 2102: I can't wait to see all of the sights of the railroad. Zach: Yes, there are also lots of other engines and people from this railroad and other railroads. 2102: Oh boy! I can't wait to meet them! Zach: Yes, but watch out for Matthias, he might not like you for a while. 2102: Why? Narrator: Zach was about to reply but just then someone climbed into 2102's cab and pulled on his throttle and he started to move away. 2102: Woah! This feels even more awesome than just being under steam. Driver: Yes, now let's get you to the yard and get you coupled up to the coal train. Narrator: 2102 eased through the switches until he reached the freight yard. He was amazed at it's size. There were freight cars of all different shapes and sizes everywhere! 2102: Wow! This is Amazing! By the way, where is my train? Driver: It is over there in that track. 2102: That whole train is for us!? Driver: Yes, now let's get going! Narrator: So 2102 hooked up to the train and he started to pull, but he found it very hard to start. 2102: Why is this train so heavy? Driver: Because you are not broken in yet, this is a more heavy train than usual to test you're manufacturing job, and the cars are resisting against you. 2102: The cars are resisting me!? Driver: Yes, Freight cars are very naughty things that are very lazy and worse still will pull tricks on a locomotive. Narrator: However, the trip to Reading was mostly uneventful and 2102 made good time. He emptied his train and went back to Reading. When he got back there were some people there waiting there for him. He was not sure what this was for. 2102: Who are they? Driver: They are the Reading's safety inspectors here to make sure that you had a safe first trip and to make sure that we built you properly. Narrator: The driver got down from the cab and had a few words with the inspectors. They took some notes down and left. Then he turned to face 2102 andsaid Driver: well, 2102, it looks like you have passed you're inspections, now let's get you to the roundhouse! 2102: Alright! Narrator: As 2102 made his way into the roundhouse area, he stared at a round thing with what looked like a bridge in the middle of it. He wondered what it was. Just then he heard a voice Voice: Wondering what the turntable is are you? Narrator: 2102 turned to see Jonathan looking at him. 2102: What does it do? Jonathan: It turns engines to the proper stalls of the roundhouse they need to go to. 2102: Well put me on it! Narrator: So 2102 was driven onto the turntable and the operator turned it to an empty stall. 2102 felt it very fun to turn on it. 2102: Wheee! Narrator: Then the turntable stopped and 2102 was driven into the Roundhouse and parked. As he was starting to fall asleep he was thinking to himself 2102: "If my life is going to be like it was today, I am going to have a very awesome time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrator: The next day, 2102's crew arrived and started to get him ready for another day of pulling trains out on the Reading Railroad. He was very excited.

2102: Wow, that was an exciting day yesterday, I wonder how this day is going to go.

Driver: I think that you are going to like today, we are pulling a passenger train!

2102: A passenger train?!

Fireman: Yes, we are going to be pulling a passenger train bound for the town of Bethlehem.

2102: Wow! I get to pull a long passenger train!

Driver: Yes, this is one of the longest passenger trains on the railroad.

Fireman: Now 2102, this is not like pulling freight cars, these are passengers. They will want to be pulled gently and smoothly. If you are rough with those coaches the passengers will get angry and not travel on this railroad again.

2102: Alright, lets' get going!

Driver: Let us hope we don't end up like my first run with a brand new locomotive.

2102: Why, what happened?

Driver: The first time I had a run with a new engine was on the Lehigh Valley Railroad. The engine thought he should keep going past a conductor's warning light. We hit the back of a stalled passenger train in Mud Run and many people were killed. I quit my job on that railroad after that cause I couldn't stand going through that place again. My fireman, Matthew was killed that night.

2102: Oh Dear, you must have been very upset.

Driver: Yes, I was.

Narrator: 2102 suddenly thought that name to be very cool. Then they pulled out onto the table and they went to the passenger station to collect the train.

2102: This train is shorter than the coal train we pulled yesterday, how come?

Driver: Because passenger trains don't carry as much stuff as freight trains do.

2102: I see.

Narrator: They coupled onto the train, and when the conductor blew the whistle, they set off.

Fireman: This is going to be a fast trip.

2102: Why do you say that?

Fireman: Because the passenger trains run much faster than the freight trains do.

2102: I would love to go fast.

Driver: Good, because we are going to be going almost as fast as you can go!

2102: Oh, Boy!

Narrator: They pulled out of the station, and they set off into the country, then they started to pick up more and more speed.

2102: This is getting interesting.

Narrator: They continued to go faster until they were going 60 miles per hour.

2102: Whoa! Man, I love this!

Driver: Yeah, just don't start getting yourself all too wound up, or you will lose consentration and get into an accident.

2102: OK I will remember that.

Narrator: They continued to clip along until they reached Bethlehem. As they pulled into the yard, he noticed an engine that was equally as large as him coupled up to a general merchandise train. This engine had 5 small sets of driving wheels instead of 4 sets, making him a 2-10-2. 2102 decided to try to talk to him after the passengers were offloaded.

2102: Hi there, I am 2102, and who are you?

2-10-2: I am Jonathan. You must be one of them new 4-8-4s they are building.

2102: Yes, I am. I have just finished pulling my first passenger train.

2-10-2: I bet that was fun.

2102: Yes, it was!

Jonathan: I have to go now, I have to get this train to Hazelton.

2102: OK!

Narrator: So Jonathan set off. Just then, 2102s driver spoke up.

Driver: Listen up, 2102, we are staying in the engine house here tonight.

2102: Why?

Driver: Because it is getting late, and we will have to run at night if we are to go back home now.

2102: OK.

Narrator: So 2102 was driven over to the house. As he got there, he noticed that the engine house had only a few stalls, and had no turntable.

2102: Why does this roundhouse have only a few stalls and no turntable?

Driver: Because there is usually no more than a few engines that stay here, and it is very expensive to put in a turntable.

2102: I see.

Narrator: As 2102 was put into the engine house, he began to think of something. He was thinking about why he liked the name Matthew a lot. Then, he suddenly remembered something, Zack told him that it was up to the locomotives to decide what they are named.

2102: Driver! Fireman! I decided what I am going to name myself!

Driver: Really, what?

2102: I want to be named Matthew.

Driver: That is great! I will remember my friend Matthew through you! Wait a minute, I just remembered something, I never told you my and you're fireman's names!

Matthew: what are they?

Driver: My name is Jack, and you're Fireman's name is George.

Matthew: Those are cool names.

Jack: Well, me and George had better go to the Bunkhouse!

Matthew: OK, see you in the morning!

Matthew: Good Night!

Narrator: And Matthew went to sleep. He was going to have fun telling his name to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Matthew got up the next day, he went to the coaling tipple, and there was Zach, the a-4 steam switcher getting filled up with coal for switching. Matthew spoke up.

Matthew: Say Zach! I just came up with a good name for myself! It is Matthew!

Zach: Wow! That is great! I hope you will have fun telling it to all the others!

Narrator: Just then, a loud rumbling-like voice was heard from behind them.

Loud Voice: Well he won't have fun telling it to me!

Narrator: Then a hug steam engine pulled up. It had 2 pilot wheels, 2 sets of 8 driving wheels, and no trailing truck wheels, making it a 2-8-8-0 wheel configuration engine.

Matthew: Who are you? Why are you so rude to me?

2-8-8-0 Locomotive: I am Matthias, an N1sd mallet, and you are not a friend of mine! You Savage!

Matthew: Why ?!

Matthias: I am not telling you why! Now get out of my way, before I ram you off the rails!

Narrator: So Matthew moved out of the way, and Matthias got coaled up and puffed off.

Matthew: What's wrong with him?

Zach: Oh, he just does not like newcomers. He may eventually learn to like you.

Matthew: OK.

Narrator: So 2102 pulled away from the coaling tipple and went to couple up to his train of the day. But as he went, Zach's face fell. He then said to himself

Zach: I can't tell him why Matthias really doesn't like him. It would really upset him.

Narrator: What Zach was hiding from Matthew was that Matthew and his brothers were built from a bunch of I-10 2-8-0 consolidations that were too small for the companies business, and were cannibalized to build the T-1s. Matthias was a very good friend of one of these and was very upset to have lost him. That was why he was so upset over Matthew. Meanwhile, 2102 was out on the main line pulling a general merchandise train that was bound for Shamokin. He was very confused about what Matthias was upset about.

Matthew: I wonder what is bothering him?

Narrator: As Matthew headed down the main line, he was stopped at a signal.

Matthew: I wonder what this is all about?

Narrator: Just then, a steam engine with 4 pilot wheels 6 driving wheels, and 2 trailing truck wheels. Making it a 4-6-2 steam locomotive. Matthew spoke up.

Matthew: Who are you?

4-6-2: I am Sally. I am a G-5 Pacific passenger locomotive. And why are you so upset?

Matthew: I was wondering why Matthias hates me so much.

Sally: I can tell you why he hates you so much, but you must understand that this was not you're fault. You see, you and you're brothers were made from cannibalizing some of the I-10 2-8-0s and using their parts.

Matthew: What?! That is horrible!

Narrator: Matthew was very upset over this. He started to wonder what the railroad management was like, and wonder if they were sometimes cannibals towards their locomotives. Just then the signal showed clear, and he had to set off. But as he went down the line he was so distracted over how he came to be, that he was not paying attention to what the freight cars were doing, and they pushed him down the next hill.

Matthew: AAAAHHHH! Stop pushing me!

Narrator: But the cars did not stop pushing, and they pushed so hard, that they went around the curve too fast and they derailed.

Matthew: Oh, Darn!

Narrator: Matthew was not heavily damaged, but the cars were strewn all over the place, and Jack had a broken arm. Soon, the wrecker was brought and started to clear up the mess. Matthew was put back on the rails, and an engine came to tow him away to the works to get fixed. And to his dismay, he saw that the engine that came to collect him was- Matthias!

Matthias: You are the biggest fool of an engine I have ever met! Wait till management sees you!

Narrator: Matthew gulped. He began to think that the management was going to be mad at him. And when they got back to reading, his suspicions were confirmed.

Manager: Matthew, what happened out there?!

Matthew: I was distracted over just learning that I was built from the remains of other locomotives, and the cars pushed me down the hill!

Manager: Well, then you will have to learn not to be distracted by those things. As you're punishment, you will switch cars in the yard for 3 days!

Matthew: Darn!

Matthias: You will never be as good as Craig! He was the engine you were made from. He would be very ashamed to learn that his parts went to an engine like you!

Matthew was very sad. He began to cry as he was shunted into the repair shop, but soon fell asleep. He hoped that he would not make the same mistake again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Narrator: The next day, Matthew was woken up early from his sleep. He wondered why.

Matthew: Why am I up so early?

Jack: Because we have to get up early to do you're switching punishment.

Matthew: Why do we have to get up earlier to do switching?

George: Because the trains have to be made up earlier than the big engines take them.

Matthew: I see.

Narrator: As they got to the yard, there was a steam engine there with no pilot or trailing truck wheels, but 8 driving wheels, making it an 0-8-0 locomotive there. Matthew wondered what type of locomotive this was.

Matthew: What type of engine are you?

0-8-0 engine: I am Alex, an E-5sa steam switcher. I am one of the steam engines that switches the yard here breaking up and building trains.

Matthew: I am here to do some switching as a punishment for having an accident yesterday.

Alex: I will show you what to do.

Narrator: So Alex took Matthew over to the sidings, and told Matthew what to do.

Alex: Today, you will be working the hump, it is that hill over there. What that hill is for, is, you couple onto the back of trains that come into this yard, and push them over the hump, and as they go over the hump, a man will uncouple the cars from the train, and they will roll down the hill, and the switchman will switch the cars to their proper sidings, the brake retarders slowing the cars down to a comfortable speed all the way.

Matthew: That is very fascinating.

Alex: Yes, and as you go through the work, it will get easier and easier because the train will be getting lighter and lighter as you go.

Matthew: Then what is you're job?

Alex: My job is to pull strings of cars into other strings of cars to make up a train.

Matthew: You have got an easy job!

Alex: Not really. It is tiring being a little engine and moving really heavy strings of cars throughout the yard.

Matthew: OK.

Narrator: So throughout the day, Matthew and Alex worked together pulling and pushing cars all over. When the day was over, Matthew was very tired, and so was Alex. The n they stopped at the coal tipple to take on coal and water to quench their hunger and thirst. Matthew spoke up

Matthew: Wow, that was the most tiring thing I have ever done in my entire life.

Alex: Yes, I know. When I was new here, I thought my wheels were going to fall off, they were so tired.

Matthew: I could imagine.

Narrator: Then, Matthew set off for the Roundhouse where he was rewarded for his hard work by the comfort of being indoors.

Matthew: I sure hope I do not have to do that too many more times.

Narrator; And Matthew went to sleep, sure that it would be just another day hauling trains as usual, but he was to find out that tomorrow would not be another normal day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Narrator: The next morning, Matthew woke up to go to work thinking that today would be another normal day, but when he got to the freight yard, he noticed that there were several engines there waiting for him. He wondered why.

Matthew: Why are there so many engines here?

George: Because these engines are here to see you. They have heard about the new T-1 locomotives, and they are here to check you out.

Matthew: Wow!

Narrator: He began to take notice of the engines and what they were. He saw a locomotive that had six driving wheels and no trailing or pilot wheels making him an 0-6-0 engine. Another was a 4-6-2, another was 4-6-0 with its cab in the middle, and unfortunately, there was Matthias. Matthew started asking names.

Matthew: Hello, there. What are your names?

0-6-0: My name is Nick, and I am a mid-size switcher for the railroad.

4-6-2: My name is Crystal, and I am an express passenger locomotive.

4-6-0: I am Samantha, and I am a commuter passenger locomotive.

Crystal: Your name, I heard, is Matthew.

Matthew: Yes, I like it.

Samantha: Yes, that is a very attractive name.

Matthias: Well keep him away from me! I want nothing to do with him!

Narrator: Matthew was getting fed up with Matthias' griping about him, so he spoke up.

Matthew: Why on Earth do you hate me so much?!

Matthias: You don't know? Well then, I will tell you! You and your brothers were built from the frames of old I-10 2-8-0s, and took their lives away!

Matthew: What?! Why would the railroad do that?!

Matthias: Because they thought that they were too old to keep up with their work, plus they needed a bigger engine to handle some bigger loads of coal! There you go ! Now are you happy?!

Matthew: No! I am not happy! I can't even imagine taking away the lives of a perfectly good steamer and making it a better one!

Matthias: Well, that is what they did! Now bugger off!

Narrator: Then Matthias set off for the freight yard. Matthew was very upset.

Matthew: Why does he hate me so much? Does he not know that it is the humans that he should be mad at!?

Crystal: Well, sometimes people and engines just feel just as bad at what people did to make something better.

Matthew: I see.

Narrator: Matthew then headed to the freight yard to collect some coal cars. On the way there, he spotted a 4-8-4 locomotive. He decided to speak up.

Matthew: Hi there! What is your name?

4-8-4: I am Nick. I am one of the new T-1s that the railroad is building.

Matthew: You are a T-1! So am I!

Nick: Well, I guess we get to know what we look like.

Matthew: Well, I have to go. I have a coal train to pull.

Nick: OK.

Narrator: Matthew went through the freight yard and coupled onto the train and set off for Bethlehem. Along the way, he asked his driver and fireman what the coal was used for.

Jack: It is mostly for heating homes, but many industries use coal to power their machinery. We are going to Bethlehem to get this coal to the steel mill down there.

Matthew: That is so cool.

George: Yes. Just be sure that you don't get tricked by the diesel switchers at the steel mill.

Matthew: Die-what?!

Jack: Diesels. They are another type of locomotive that runs on liquid fuel instead of coal and water. They're nasty buggers. And these diesels work in a steel mill so they are going to be even nastier than most diesels.

Narrator: Matthew was now worried. He now wanted to go back to Reading but he couldn't. He had a job to do, so he went off. As he arrived at the steel mill, he noticed that it was a huge yard with freight cars everywhere.

Matthew: Wow! This is the most complex yard I have ever seen in my life!

Narrator: Just then, he saw a yellow engine that looked nothing like a steam engine. It was not making any hissing noises, and instead was making a grumbling noise. He then realized that it was one of the diesels that his driver was talking about. He decided to speak up but he was very nervous.

Matthew: Hello, my name is Matthew. What is you're name?

Diesel: Why do you want to know my name steamie?

Matthew: I just want to make some new friends.

Diesel: My name is Harry, and you are no friend of mine!

Matthew: Why!?

Harry: Because you are an old, dirty, outdated steam engine that will soon be replaced with us diesels!

Matthew: Why would they relace me!? I was only just built a few weeks ago!

Harry: Because you steam engines are a very old design that is over 100 years old, us diesels are state of the art new technology that just came out a few years ago and are proving to be more efficient than you steam engines are!

Narrator: Matthew was shocked by this, and he wanted to get back at that diesel. He shunted his train at the offloading ramp and then took away the empty hoppers from the yard, and set off for home.

Matthew: I sure hope that those diesels will not cause me any trouble in the future.

Narrator: When he got back to hus birth in the round house,, we went right to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Narrator: When Matthew woke up the next morning, he was still worried about what the diesels at Bethlehem Steel had said. He was worried about what the other engines on the Reading Railroad would say. But, he knew that the best thing to do was to keep working. So he did. That day, he had to go to Bethlehem again. He was to take another load of coal to the furnaces. He was not too excited about the diesels and what they would say to him.

Matthew: I sure hope that those diesels do not do anything bad to me. I am just a very young engine that is looking to have a long life.

Narrator: When Matthew went into the yard, he saw the yard foreman waiting for him. The yard foreman spoke up.

Yard Foreman: Matthew, you have to take a train of hoppers to our interchange with the Lehigh Valley Railroad. They are going to the Lake Superior region to be loaded with Ore for the Bethlehem Steelworks.

Matthew: Why are they taking hoppers from around here? Couldn't they get some from up there to carry the Ore down?

Yard Manager: I am sorry, but there is a shortage of hoppers from the Pennsy, so we need to take some hoppers from our yard.

Matthew: OK.

Narrator: So Matthew went to the freight yard and collected a string of 60 coal hoppers, and took them to the station for them to receive a caboose and for Matthew to run around them to pull them away. Once Harry was coupled to the front of the train, he started off. Soon, he was rolling along through the countryside and making good time. Then, after a few hours of traveling, he reached the interchange with the Pennsylvania Railroad. As he got there, he saw several engines with a 2-10-0 wheel arrangement there waiting for him. He spoke up.

Matthew: Hi there, who are you?

One of the 2-10-0 locomotives: I am Joseph, I and my brothers are Pennsylvania Railroad I1 steam locomotives. We are the engines that handle most of the coal traffic on the Pennsy.

Matthew: Oh, nice to meet you.

Joseph: I am honored to meet you too. I heard that you are one of the new T1s that the Reading Railroad has just built.

Matthew: Yes, I am. I am an engine that handles the coal traffic on the Reading Railroad. Anyway, here are the hopper cars you are waiting for.

Joseph: Yes, we will be very happy to get them loaded with Iron Ore for the Bethlehem furnaces.

Narrator: Joseph and his brothers pulled away with the coal cars, and Matthew then set off back to Reading. As he went, he ran across crystal pulling a passenger train. She was stopped at a signal. He told them about what the diesels had said.

Crystal: They are just trying to make you scared. They just don't like steam engines. They think that they are superior to us.

Matthew: Yes, but I just don't like what they say.

Narrator: Just then the signal showed green, and Samantha had to go.

Matthew: I hope that you are right Crystal, and that there is no danger of us being scrapped.

Narrator: When Matthew got back to the yard, there was Nick. He was doing some switching around the yard. Matthew spoke up.

Matthew: Say Nick, have you heard about the diesels at Bethlehem Steel and what they have said about steam engines?

Nick: Yes, just don't get too worried about what those diesels say. They are just full of hot air.

Narrator: Then Nick puffed away with his cars. Matthew then said something to himself.

Matthew: I am sure that those diesels will take over the railroads some day. I am going to be prepared for it when it does happen, though.

Narrator: Just then Samantha came along. She had just come back from taking some commuters between stations in Reading. Matthew decided to speak up about the diesels at Bethlehem Steel.

Matthew: Say Samantha, do you think that what those diesels at Bethlehem Steel say is going to come true some day?

Samantha: No, Matthew. We steam engines are far better than them. We have been around for over 100 years, and have advanced in technology a lot more than them. They are only brand new, so I doubt that they will advance in technology for a long time.

Matthew: I sure hope not. But I am sure that it will happen some day.

Narrator: Then Samantha puffed away to go finish delivering the commuters to the stations leaving Matthew all on his own. He then said to himself

Matthew: I sure hope Samantha is right.

Narrator: After that Matthew puffed back to the roundhouse. When he got there he rolled into his berth and went promptly to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Narrator: A few days later, Matthew was taking a load of coal to the town of Bethlehem for heating people's homes. He was still thinking about whether the diesels that he saw at Bethlehem were right about diesels taking over the railroads. He was also worried about when this would happen. Just then he heard a whistle coming from the direction he was going. He decided to slow down and wait for the other train to pass before he headed towards Bethlehem. As he slowed, the other train came into view. He saw that the engine was from another railroad that was not familiar to him. It had a wheel configuration of 2-8-4. It also had the word Erie on the tender. He decided to speak up.

Matthew: Hi there. I am Matthew, what is you're name?

Other engine: I am Bo. I am an Erie Berkshire. I am coming don this stretch of line to deliver a load of parts to your engine terminal at Reading. My railroad said that it would be faster and easier to get the loads to your round house faster if I took them straight there as opposed to an engine from your railroad taking over part of the way there.

Matthew: I see. I am a relatively new engine that is still learning the ways of the world.

Bo: Ah yes. You're on of those new T-1s that the Reading Railroad has been building lately.

Matthew: Yes. I like my life so far. I hope I see you again some time soon, so long.

Narrator: Matthew continued on to the furnaces at Bethlehem, and soon he arrived at the coal depot. He soon arrived at Bethlehem, and he as offloading his train hen in came Matthias. He was not pleased to see Matthew there. He spoke up.

Matthias: What are you doing here?! This is my job to deliver coal here!

Matthew: I was told by the Division manager to take coal here.

Matthias: Well he had better not tell you to take coal here again or I will knock you off the rails here!

Matthew: You can't do that, he will make you stay in the shed for several weeks!

Matthias: I don't care! I can do whatever I want! Watch this!

Narrator: Then Matthias shoved his cars towards the tipple, but he pushed them up the ramp too fast, and could not stop in time, and the cars went off of the edge of the tipple, spilling the coal everywhere. The cars then string lined causing Matthias to tip over and fall onto the coal pile. Matthew spoke up to see if Matthias was hurt.

Matthew: Matthias, are you Okay?

Matthias: No you idiot! You made me do that!

Narrator: What neither of them noticed was that sparks from Matthias' smokestack had landed on the spilled coal and was starting to catch the coal on fire. They were unaware of this until Matthias began to feel something hot licking at his back.

Matthias: Oh, Oh, what is that?

Narrator: Just then Matthew noticed the fire and was horrified.

Matthew: Matthias, the coal is catching on fire!

Matthias: Oh No! Someone help me!

Narrator: Matthew did not have a clue what he could do. There was no crane around to lift Matthias away from the fire, and even if there was, they could not rig it up in time to save Matthias. They thought that Mathias was doomed to die a very painful death. Just then Matthew noticed something.

Matthew: Driver, There is a chain over there! Hurry, we can rig it up to Matthias and use it to drag him away from the fire!

Narrator: So Matthew's driver got the rope, and tied one end of it to Matthew, then ran over and tied the other end of it to Matthias, who by now had flames licking at his cab. He was in terrible pain.

Matthias: OOOOH! AAAAAHHHHH!

Narrator: Matthew began to pull on Matthias, and hepulled, and pulled and pulled. Slowly, Matthias began to slide away from the fire. He was starting to feel the pain from the burning fire begin to fade away.

Matthias: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Narrator: Matthew pulled, and pulled, and pulled until Matthias was a safe way from the fire. Matthias was very grateful.

Matthias: Thank You so much! I thought I was a gonner!

Matthew: You're welcome.

Matthias: I thought you were nothing but a tyrant, but you proved to be a very good engine after all!

Narrator: Just then, the fire department arrived and began to put out the blaze. With the fire department was the President of the railroad. He was very cross with Matthias.  
President: Matthias, you have caused a lot of trouble here today!

Matthias: Yes, I know. I am sorry sir.

President: I should think so too. You will stay in your shed for a week!

Narrator: The president then turned to Matthew.

President: Matthew, you have done very good here today. I am going to have the workmen give you a new coat of paint. You hav3e well deserved it.

Matthew: Oh, thank you sir!

Narrator: Just then, the brake down crane arrived and put Matthias on a flat car, and Matthew towed him away to the works. Matthew was now pleased with himself. He had just befriended his biggest rival in life, and did something very heroic. That night he went to bed a very happy engine, and he knew that he had a bright future ahead of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Narrator: A few days later, Matthew was taking a mixed freight train from the Reading railroad yard to all of the various industries along the main line on the outskirts of the town of Reading. He was making good time as he went along and was having a really good time.

Matthew: Ah, this is the life.

Narrator: Just then, he saw Crystal, she was once again bringing some passengers to the town of Reading. She then spoke up.

Crystal: Say Matthew, I heard about you saving Matthias a few days ago. You did a very good job.

Matthew: Thank You very much Crystal. I got a new coat of paint as a reward for it. Matthias is no stuck in his shed until the end of the week however.

Crystal: Don't worry about him. He deserved it for being so mean to you.

Matthew: Yes, but I still feel sorry for him. I mean, he is just an engine looking to do his job and be really useful like all of us.

Crystal: Yes, but he sure got his comeuppance.

Narrator: Just then the signal showed green and Crystal had to go.

Crystal: Good bye Matthew, I hope we get to see each other again soon!

Matthew: Yes, I sure hope so too!

Narrator: Then, Matthew continued on his journey. After a few minutes he pulled up to an Aluminum foundry. He uncoupled some of the cars from the back of his train so that he could access some of the cars in the middle of his train and put them in the foundry. Just then he heard a whistle. It sounded high toned and like it only had a single note to it. He looked around and saw a little steam engine pulling up to him. It was and 0-4-0 locomotive just like Zack, except it had no tender behind it and had this strange thing over his boiler that looked like a saddle over a horse. It had a little box on the back of it where Matthew saw coal. Matthew decided to speak up.

Matthew: Hi there, I am Matthew. What is your name? And what kind of engine are you?

0-4-0 locomotive: I don't have a name, but I am an industrial saddle tank engine that is owned by the foundry and does switching around the factory. My number is 20689 because that is builders plate number.

Matthew: What!? You don't have a name!? That is terrible! What is up with your owners that you don't have a name!?

#20689: My owners are not the railroad men. They don't know the traditions of a railroad. Plus, they don't think I deserve a name because I am just an industrial tank engine that does a lowly job of industrial switching.

Matthew: That is horrible! Any engine deserves a name!

20689: Yes, but not everyone thinks the same way.

Matthew: But you do deserve a name. Any engine deserves a name.

20689: I agree with you, but we can't help it.

Matthew: I know. Say, I just thought of something! Why don't e give you a name and don't tell anyone?

20689: I don't know.

Narrator: Just then, the manager of the furniture factory called out.

Manager: 20689, come over here and get these box cars shunted to the loading dock now!

#20689: Sorry, I have to go. My owners are not that nice about engines talking to each other and dilly dallying around.

Narrator: And then, 20689 puffed away to the loading dock. Matthew was very upset with the way 20689's owner treated him.

Matthew: (To himself): He should be sold to the Reading Railroad and be given a nicer job like me.

Narrator: Just then, Matthew had to couple back onto his train to continue on his way to the other factories in outside of Reading. He was thinking of ho to help 20689 when he saw that the signal ahead of him was red. He slowed to a stop and waited for the signal to turn Green when one of his brothers pulled up. Matthew decided to speak up.

Matthew: Hey there. Hat is you're name?

Brother T-1: I don't have a name yet. I was only built just a few days ago. I have not had a chance to decide what to name myself yet.

Matthew: Oh, OK. Well, then ho have you been doing on you're first few days of work?

Brother T-1: I have been doing very good. I have learned a few things about pulling Freight trains and I am going to be pulling a passenger train tomorrow.

Matthew: Ah, that is very good. I hope you have a very good time in doing so. Just a little hint, You will have lots of fun pulling that passenger train. I enjoyed it very much.

Brother T-1: I hope and believe that it will.

Narrator: Just then, the signal dropped, and Matthew's brother had to go.

Brother T-1: I will see you later Matthew!

Narrator: Then the brother T-1 pulled away. Just then, Matthew's signal dropped as well, and he pulled away. Matthew was feeling pleased with himself. He had done his first thing as an elder to someone else.

Matthew: I have just done some elderly liker things today.

Narrator: When Matthew got back to his shed that night, he was still thinking about what he could do to make 20689's life better. He was not sure of what to do. Just then, another engine spoke up.

Other engine: Say, Matthew, what's on your mind?

Narrator: Matthew looked around, the other engine speaking was Matthias. He had only one day left on his punishment for causing that accident. Matthew spoke up.

Matthew: I was just thinking about an engine I met today. He is owned by the Aluminum Foundry on the outskirts of town. His owners won't let him have a name, and I don't know what to do to make his life better.

Matthias: I wish I could help you, but I don't know if there is anything that we could do about it.

Matthew: You are very possibly right, Matthias.

Narrator: And with that, Matthew fell asleep. But what he did not know was that in the coming days, there would be hope to 20689's troubles, and that he would have a much better life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Narrator: A few days later, Matthew was pulling a train of empty oil tankers to the town of Harrisburg, and was making good time. He was using the Pennsylvania Railroad's tracks because the Reading Railroads tracks did not go into Harrisburg. He was having a wonderful time going there because he was going on a route that was new to him.

Matthew: Wow! I never thought that this would be so much fun!

Narrator: As he was making his way along the main line, he saw the PRR I-1 named Joseph he gave some coal hoppers to. He decided to speak up.

Matthew: Hey, Joseph! How are you doing?

Joseph: I am doing great, Matthew! I just went up to Sodus point last week! It was a wonderful scenery there.

Matthew: What is Sodus point?

Joseph: It is a place up in New York state where there is a huge coal dock where ships come to get coal to take it to ports all over the world. And get this. It is expanding all of the time!

Matthew: Wow, that is wonderful!

Joseph: I know! It is a real big business for the Pennsylvania Railroad.

Narrator: Just then, Matthew's signal dropped and he had to go.

Matthew: Good-bye Joseph! I hope that you have dry rails and smooth sailing!

Joseph: Thanks Matthew! Same too you!

Narrator: When Matthew arrived in Harrisburg, he went right to the oil refinery. He shunted his train to the sidings, then went off to have a drink. As he was having his drink, he saw an 0-6-0 with a tender that had a sloped back coming over to shunt the cars he had just taken to the sidings. He decided to speak up.

Matthew: Say, who are you?

0-6-0: I am Jacob, and I am a PRR B-6. Who are you?

Matthew: I am one of the new Reading T-1s. I was only built about a month ago. I am having a really good time in my life. How are you doing today?

Jacob: I am doing just great. Although I do have a tiring job. It is very tiring being a switcher. I broke up and shunted 5 trains already today, and am about to break up yours for the refinery.

Matthew: Say, why don't I help you? It will make the job go quicker, and save some wear and tear on you!

Jacob: That would be a great idea!

Narrator: So Matthew coupled up to some of the cars and the conductor uncoupled them from the rest of the train. Matthew then shunted the cars over to the loading dock. He then waited until the cars were full to pull out of the way for Jacob to put another string of the cars over to the loading dock. After about 30 minutes, the cars were all full, and Matthew had to go to take the cars back to Reading with him.

Matthew: Good-bye Jacob! I hope that we meet again some day!

Jacob: I hope we do Matthew!

Narrator: Soon Matthew was under way back to Reading. After about an hour, he pulled up to a signal that was at Red, so he had to stop. On the other track was Crystal, she was taking passengers to the town of Allentown. Matthew decided to speak up.

Matthew: Ho is everything going Crystal?

Crystal: Everything is going fine Matthew! I have been taking lots of Express trains lately.

Matthew: That is good to hear!

Crystal: I heard about you saving Matthias last week.

Matthew: It was a cool experience for me!

Narrator: Just then, Matthew's signal showed Green and he had to go.

Matthew: Good-Bye Crystal! I have to deliver these tabkers to Reading.

Narrator: However, when Matthew was pulling away from the signal, he did not notice that the signalman had accidentally switched him onto a siding. Matthew was staring down the main line, when he suddenly found himself going to the left down the siding.

Matthew: Whoa, Whoa!

Narrator: He applied his brakes, but could not stop in time. He crashed through the bumper, and went into a ditch.

Matthew: Ouch!

Narrator: His crew went to get help, and soon came back with some news.

George: Matthew, the breakdown crane is coming in soon. We just have to sit tight until they come. The signalman has confessed that he is the one who caused the accident, and he is very sorry.

Matthew: At least we are all right.

Narrator: After about an hour Matthias arrived with the breakdown train and the manager.

Manager: The accident was not your fault Matthew. The signalman was sleepy because he did not get enough sleep last night, and fell asleep at the switch.

Matthew: At least I am alright.

Manager: Yes, you are all right. Now let's get you back onto the flat car so you can be taken back to the works for repairs.

Narrator: Soon, the cranes had Matthew on a flat car, and they were on their way back to Reading. When they got back there, Matthew was pushed into the repair shop, and then they left him there. Matthew went to sleep that night thinking about what the next couple of days in the repair shop would bring to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Narrator: The next day, Matthew woke up to find some workmen coming over to repair him. He was wondering what these men would do to him, and how long it was going to take them to fix him. He decided to speak up.

Matthew: Excuse me, but do you know how long I will be here at the works?

Workman: It will take a couple of days, but you will be back in traffic soon.

Matthew: Alright.

Narrator: Just then, Matthew saw a small 0-6-0 tank engine approaching him with a flatbed of parts. He decided to speak up.

Matthew: Hello there what is your name?

0-6-0 tank engine: My name is Ian. I am the reading railroad shops switcher. I move all of the parts around the shop, and move broken and unfired steam engines around the repair yard and engine terminal.

Matthew: That sounds like a boring job. It must be very boring not ever going out on the main line.

Ian: Not really. I am kept busy doing all of the switching around here, and I get to talk to all of the engines that come here for repairs. It is really interesting to talk to all of these engines. It is quite interesting.

Matthew: So you must hear a lot of good stories from all over the system.

Ian: Yes. I do. Well anyways, I had best be off. I have to move some other engines to the coal tipple and water tower.

Narrator: Just then, Matthew thought of something.

Matthew: Say, wait a minute, isn't Zack the normal switcher around here?

Ian: No, I am the normal switcher around here. He is kept here for when it gets too busy for me alone. Well, I will be late soon if I don't take off.

Matthew: Alright, I will see you another time!

Narrator: As soon as Ian left, the workmen began repairing Matthew. They began to survey the damage. A smashed cowcatcher, a busted off coupler, a bent support for the front end of his running board on both sides, two dented cylinders, and a bent frame on the pilot truck. Then, the workmen began to remove the broken parts and replace them with new ones. They removed the frame for the pilot truck and took it away to another place in the works to be fixed. They then unbolted the support beams for the running board, and put new ones into place. Then it was lunch break, and the workmen went away to have lunch. Matthew was once again left alone in the works. He wondered how long it would take for the workmen to come back and finish his repairs. After about 30 minutes, the workmen came back and continued work. They removed the dented cylinders, and took them away for the dents to be banged out in another part of the workshop. Then, they took the broken coupler away to another part of the workshop. Matthew thought that it would take no more than a few hours to get that sorted out, but as soon as they went away, someone else walked up to Matthew, and told him that it would take until tomorrow to get his coupler back on, because the coupler was too banged up to be fixed, so they were going to fabricate a new one. After a few hours it was time for the workmen to go home. Matthew said goodbye to them.

Matthew: Goodbye, all!

Workmen: Goodbye to you too Matthew!

Narrator: Then, After that, Matthew went to sleep. The next day, Matthew was just waking up when the workmen came back, and started working on him again. Matthew spoke up.

Matthew: What time will I be out of here today?

Workman: You will be out of here in a few hours.

Matthew: Well, that is a relief.

Workman: Yes, it is.

Narrator: Just then, Ian pulled up with Matthew's cylinders, and they began putting them on. After a few hours, they had Matthew's cylinders back on, and they then turned their attention to the pilot truck frame. One of the workmen spoke up.

Workman: Now Matthew, as soon we will have your pilot truch on in about amn hour, then after that you will get your coupler on and you can get out of here.

Matthew: That is a relief.

Narrator: Then, the workmen started lifting Matthew up so that they could put the pilot truck under him. A little while later, they had the truck attached to Matthew. Then they began to put the wheels on. They moved the wheels under the truck, and then lowered Matthew onto them. Then put the covers on. The workman then spoke up.

Workman: We just have to put you coupler on and you will be out of here.

Matthew: Thank you for the good work you did to me.

Workman: You are welcome.

Narrator: After a few minutes, they had Matthe's coupler on, and he was pulled to the ready track by Ian, and was fired up under low pressure. They then moved him to the roundhouse, and put him into his stall. Matthew said goodbye to them, and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Narrator: The next day, Matthew was woken up to do the jobs of the day. He was to take a coal train out of the coal fields to the town of Bethlehem again. He collected some coal cars, and went on his way. He had run for a few hours, when he had to stop for water. He was having a nice drink, when one of Matthias' brothers pulled up to him. He spoke up.

Matthias' Brother: Hi there, what is your name? My name is Roger, I am one of the primary coal field engines that takes coal all around the system to all of the towns and factories. I heard of you rescuing my brother Matthias a few weeks ago, and I am very grateful for you.

Matthew: My name is Matthew. I am one of the new T-1 steam locomotives. I do lots of jobs around the system. I am making lots of friends all along the system. My biggest job is pulling coal trains to all of the towns and cities all around the system. How are you doing?

Roger: I am doing great. However, I will be going in for my 5 year overhaul soon, and I am not looking forward to being out of service for about a month. That is how long you are out of service when you go in for the overhaul.

Matthew: I did not know that we steam engines had to go in for overhauls every five years. That must be very boring being in the works with nothing to do for a month.

Roger: Yes, it is. Well, anyways, I must be off. I have to go deliver all of this coal to the towns.

Matthew: Alright, See you another time, then!

Narrator: And Matthew set off to go get some coal for the city of Reading. When he gt to the mines, he saw a whole bunch of engines switching empty and loaded coal cars around the yard. Just then, a workman of the mine walked up to him, and told him to shunt the cars into a siding, and that there were some coal cars already loaded and waiting for him to take away.

Matthew: Alright, I will pick them up as soon as I put these away.

Narrator: As soon as Matthew put his empty cars into the siding, an 0-8-0 switcher pulled up to the cars, and began taking them over to the coaling stage to be filled with coal. Mathew did not have time to watch this, so he found the coal cars that he had to take away, and pulled them out of the yard and back out onto the main line towards Reading. He was making good time pulling the train. He came up to a signal, and stopped. Then, up ahead, he heard a whistle, and then a train blew by so fast, that Matthew could not see what the engine and the train looked like, although they looked to be Silver in color. He asked his driver and fireman what that train was. His driver responded.

George: That was the Crusader. It is the premier passenger train of the Reading Railroad. It takes all of the important people to all of the cities along the Reading system. It is streamlined to make it go faster.

Matthew: What is streamlining?

Jack: It means that the outside of the engine has a metal body over it that is curved towards the front that cuts the air in the front so that there is less wind resistance. I do not know if it really works, but it looks really great.

Matthew: That must be awesome! I bet that the engine that pulls the train has a really good time in doing it.

George: I am sure that she does.

Narrator: As soon as the signal showed clear, Matthew and his crew took the train of coal to Bethlehem. After a few hours, they pulled the cars towards the offloading dock, and then waited for one of the Bethlehem Steel switchers to offload the cars. After a few minutes, one of the switchers came and took the cars over the offloading ramp. Just then, the diesel spoke up.

Bethlehem Steel Diesel: So it's you again, Steamie.

Matthew: It's you again is it, diesel.

Bethlehem Steel diesel: Yes. The end for you steamies will come sooner than you think.

Matthew: You are the sulkiest engine that I have ever met. I hope that you get your comeuppance soon.

Bethlehem Steel Diesel: No it won't. Because I am the best of the best. You steamers can't pull trains like we desels can. You take forever to warm up. You weigh ten times that of us. You are inefficient, dirty, and expensive. You are nothing but a load of scrap Metal!

Matthew: Well, now let me-

Narrator: Just then, the yard manager came over to stop the commotion.

Yard Manager: Silence! Matthew, you have to take a rake of empty cars back to Reading with you. Understand?

Matthew: Yes, I understand sir.

Yard Manager: That is a good engine. Now off you go!

Narrator: Soon, Matthew was making his way back towards Reading, and was making good time. He spoke up to his driver and fireman.

Matthew: Say Jack, do you think that the diesels will take over from the steam engines any time soon?

George: I am sure that it will happen some day, but I don't think in the near future. After all, the Reading did just build you and your brothers.

Matthew: Well, I am sure that we will find out.

Narrator: After another hour or two, Matthew and his train pulled into the town of Reading. Matthew took the cars to the storage track, and then pulled himself over to the Round house to go to bed for the night. After a few minutes of resting, he went to sleep. He was still thinking about the Crusader train, and was wondering what it was like to pull that train. He was hoping that he would get to talk to the engine that pulled that train, and was also wondering if he could pull that train some day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Narrator: The next day, Matthew was woken up. He had to take a mixed freight train to the various industries on the outskirts of the town of Reading. One of the places he had to stop at was the Aluminum Foundry where 20689 worked. He was wondering how the workmen at the Aluminum Foundry were going to treat 20689 when he got there. He hoped that they were going to treat him more nicely than the last time he saw them. When he got there, he saw 20689 working on his regular duties as switcher at the Foundry, and to his dismay, they were treating him just as cruelly as the last time he saw him.

Workman: 20689, shunt these cars of coal to the fueling depot now!

20689: Yes sir.

Matthew: I see they are treating you the same as always.

20689: Yes they are. They always treat me like this.

Matthew: Maybe one of these days something will happen that will make them appreciate you more.

20689: I doubt it.

Matthew: Well anyways, here is some fresh Aluminum that will help your factory to make some more products.

20689: Thank You. This will be put to very good use.

Narrator: Just then, one of the workmen of the industry came up to 20689.

Workman: 20689, you had better stop talking and do some work, or I we will have you scrapped tomorrow!

Narrator: Matthew was outraged by this. He spoke up.

Matthew: That is no way to speak to an engine! Apologize to him!

Workman: Shut up you! You have no right to speak to a man like that! I will be having a word with your controller about you! Now get out of here and let this little hunk of junk do his work!

Narrator: Matthew was very upset. He was worried what the division manager was going to say when he got back to the yards.

Matthew: I sure hope that the manager is not too cross with me.

Narrator: When Matthew got back to the yard at Reading, the manager was waiting for him. He did not look too happy. He spoke up.

Manager: Matthew, what is the meaning of this?!

Matthew: I am sorry sir. I just wanted the workmen at the Aluminum Foundry to be more nice to 20689.

Manager: Yes, well, they are not railway men you know. They don't know how to speak to you engines. They are just regular men looking to get the job done, and they are not concerned about how the equipment is treated.

Matthew: Yes, I know sir. I just want life to be better for him.

Manager: Well, thee is not much that we can do about that.

Narrator: Matthew then went to the engine house for a rest. He was very miserable for 20689, and thought that he was going to be a slave to brutal, mean people for all of his life. But what he did not know was that he would be able to help 20689, and that greener pastures for him were just around the bend


End file.
